Pokemon Noire
by Ranger-A13
Summary: In America, an era of unprecedented growth and prosperity appeared following WWII, especially in Los Angeles. Yet beneath all this lays a darker reality; drug trade, rampant corruption in police and local government, Pokémon abuse and slavery. Cole Phelps, war veteran and rookie officer, and his Pokémon companion, may be the only hope to bring justice to this city.


**A lot of credit goes to infinity-PROKNIFER69 who helped me understand Pokemon considering I haven't heard of pokemon since I was like 10. This story is as much as his as it is mine. So, as a request, if you favorite me, or put me on alert because of this story, do the same for him as well. Also, any compliment you give me, mainly through PMing, make sure to do the same for infinity. His link can be found on my profile.**

**Also, this is a sample chapter and we both expect to edit this chapter later on, if necessary. This is equivalent to a trailer since it'll be a while before we have up chapter 2.**

* * *

Cole took a breath as he stood outside the door of the traffic department. His hesitation was not one of nervousness, but slight disbelief. Last week he had been a regular patrol officer working on a case and had solved it. If fact, the success with which he had handled the case, in flawlessly convicting Kalou of murder, had been the reason he had received the promotion to traffic. Giving a sigh, Cole reached for the door, turning the knob, and pushed the door open as he walked into the room.

The room looked a little like a school classroom with several desks, a podium for the captain, and a chalkboard behind the podium. Six people were in the room, all men of various ages wearing almost similar style suits like himself either sitting behind their desks reading or chatting with each other. On the chalkboard were various statistics detailing the number of crimes reported per year and what type of crime. He quickly counted the number of desks, compared them to the number of occupants in the room, and realized that Captain Gordon Leary was not here. All of this Cole took in within a second before heading to the empty desk with his name, engraved on a nameplate, on it. Before Cole made it halfway to his desk, he noticed something that he had missed and he stopped. Sitting behind the desk, next to his, was a pokémon: a Lucario. Cole had seen pokémon before, and sometimes even had to deal with them during a few cases, but never had he seen one in a police department unless a crime involved them and Cole very much doubted that such a situation applied to this Lucario. So what was it doing here and why sitting down next to his desk? The other detectives did not seem to pay the Lucario any attention, like they were ignoring it. Just as he was about to take a step towards his desk the door, which he had just used, opened and in stepped Gordon Leary, captain of the LAPD Traffic Department.

"Alright gentlemen, take a seat. We've got a lot to do today."

Cole went and took a seat behind his assigned desk, keeping his gaze fixed on Gordon. Walking over to his podium, Gordon opened a yellow folder and looked around the room. His gaze fell upon Cole and smiled, "I have an announcement to make before we got down to business. We have a new detective here today, Mr. Cole Phelps. War veteran awarded the silver star and the officer who dealt with the case that put Kalou behind bars."

Gordon gestured at him and Cole replied by giving a nod and a slight smile.

"Well come on Cole, don't be shy. Stand up and wave." Gordon was absolutely beaming and Cole, who now definitely felt like he was back in school, stood up and nodded as he gave a quick wave to everyone.

Once Cole sat back down on the chair, Gordon began to address the rest of the group, "Phelps is going to help us make some changes to this department and make the public have a better opinion about the police. Now back to work. We have gotten a few new cases. Cole, I want you to take this one. Give you a feel for the job," Gordon looked down at his yellow folder, "We got a call about seven fifty-two this morning, from a man named Kevin Williams at the Scrap yard, reporting an unoccupied vehicle that was not registered in their inventory." There were a few moments of silence before the captain, as if remembering something, looked up at Coal and said, "Oh and your partner Jack Waite will be accompanying you. He's the only one here without a partner." Cole followed Gordon's gaze to the Lucario and he could not help but stare in confusion for a few seconds.

"Well, get to it you two." said Gordon in a business like tone, making Cole look away from his new partner and nod in confirmation.

* * *

"Yes, sir." the Lucario formally replied as he got up out of his chair, and looked back to the human. He didn't know much about him, other than what others had told. From the sounds of things, he seemed like a real hero. He read all about the case Cole cracked, a shooting which left a man dead. Jack respected what Cole did, but he didn't know if he wanted to work with him. A lot of humans he met weren't so friendly towards his kind.

It wasn't easy for Jack to land a job in the LAPD, he knew that some looked down on him for being a pokémon. He had trouble with humans in the past; a lot of them saw him as a second-class citizen. That was part of the reason he decided to go for this job, he wanted to show everyone that ever discriminated against his kind that they could be more than what the media and the public describes them as.

Jack followed behind Cole who opened the door and stepped put into the hall. He followed him down the staircase and out the front doors of the police department. Parked on the side of the street in front of them was an LAPD issued vehicle: a Chrysler town and country.

"I'll drive." Stated Cole

Jack noticed Cole looking at his notebook while he got in the vehicle though the passenger's side door. As soon as Jack sat down Cole put away the notebook, get into the driver's seat, and start the vehicle. Putting the Chrysler into drive, Cole pull out into the lane and began driving south. As they pulled to a stop at the first intersection, the man broke the silence and asked, "So. Tell me about yourself. How did you become a detective for the LAPD?" Jack didn't hesitate in his reply

"The hard way, taking insults from the people I try to protect and just carrying on with the job at hand." Jack replied as he looked out of the passenger side window, seeing a few humans glancing over at him. "It wasn't easy, but I've worked my way up through the ranks. I just did all the hard work the others couldn't do. Eventually, people started paying attention to me. Anyway, what do you prefer I call you? Cole or Phelps?" he asked with a small smile.

The man seemed to smile at him, "Never been asked that question before. Usually people call me by either one. I guess whatever you prefer is fine by me." The street light turned green and Cole began to accelerate, keeping with the flow of the traffic

There was another moment of silence until Cole asked, "So I guess you've had it hard being a pokemon right? You ever get nervous or afraid?"

Jack nodded, "I get scared nearly every time I walk out on to the streets, I just have to hide it well. I've been shouted at, attacked, had stuff thrown at me, but I don't care because that then gives me the opportunity to arrest them. With people like that behind bars, there's less chance of that happening to other people." Jack told him, as his smile grew a little more. He guessed that working with this human wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"At least not all despise your kind. Most just see pokemon as other people. A few support your kind while a few oppose. Most likely the general view towards pokemon will improve over the years." Cole finished as they approached the Scrap yard entrance, the wheels of the vehicle rolling over packed dirt instead of pavement.

As the vehicle passed between the steel fence gates Cole quickly spotted a patrol vehicle and headed for it. The scrap yard looked exactly like it was suppose to; several piles of vehicles, in various states of disrepair, scattered all around. As he pulled up to the right of the patrol vehicle an officer came into view from behind one of the nearby piles. Getting out of the vehicle, Cole headed over to the waiting officer, "Cole Phelps and Jack Waite."

"Glad you're here." The officer smiled as he shook Cole's hand and Jack's paw, "If you will follow me I'll take you to the scene." Cole nodded and followed the man around the pile, where he had come behind from. There was a car in the center of the scene, most likely the vehicle of suspect, and another officer who was writing down the license plate number. Two other people were present as well, both civilians who's clothing suggested they were employees of the scrap yard. "Go ahead and take a look around."

"I'll go interview the witnesses," said Cole looking down at Jack, "How about you go check the vehicle for anything." Then Cole made his way over to the first witness. The man, Ralph Cortez by the name tag on the left breast of his blue jumpsuit, was of Hispanic ethnicity who seemed in his middle ages. He was slightly plump but had a good deal of muscle. His round face had no facial hair and there was barely any hair on his head, complete with small brown colored eyes. "Cole Phelps. LAPD"

"Ralph Cortez, owner of this scrap yard."

"Were you the one who called?"

"Yes sir. When my brother Patrick found the vehicle wasn't one in our inventory he came to me, so I called the police."

"When did your brother find this vehicle?"

"At seven-thirty this morning."

"Have you had incidences like this before?"

"Not really no."

Cole know the man was withholding something and pressed him, "What do you mean Ralph? It's a simple question. Have you or have you not?"

The man flinched in shock, "Ok ok," the man's speech was close to stuttering, "Listen we occasionally get the random vehicle here but they're always in disrepair or falling apart. But never in good condition like this one."

"What about you sir?" Cole addressed Ralph's brother, "Did you see anything suspicious when you found this vehicle?" The man looked almost like his brother, except less heavy but more muscle and short straight brown hair.

"No sir. I found it like it is now."

"You didn't see anyone?"

"Like I said, no. We don't allow people in the scrap yard until eight o'clock in the morning."

Cole nodded, sure the man was telling the truth, "Thanks for the help. I need you two to stay here while I check with my partner." Turning away, Cole walked over to Jack, hoping the lucario had found something that could help them find some answers.

* * *

Jack immediately opened the driver side door to the car, giving the interior a look over. One thing he immediately noticed were the lottery tickets on the floor. "Someone must've been down on their luck, or has a serious gambling problem." Jack mumbled to himself before looking into the back seats. He couldn't see anything that caught his eye.

After Jack finished looking under the seats and near the pedals, he looked up to the dashboard. "I wish I could afford a car like this," he thought, before noticing something on the steering wheel. He noticed a reddish stain on the wheel, after putting his nose close to it and breathing in the scent, it was clear to him that it was blood. "Maybe the owner had an accident? But why leave the car here?" he asked himself as his suspicions grew.

Jack decided that there was nothing more to find in the car, and decided to look over the exterior. It was a black Cadillac, series 61. It looked fairly new to him. Then he noticed the license plate was missing. "Someone doesn't want this car being traced back to them. Cole should see this," he thought before turning around, and seeing the human approaching him.

I hope you got something to give us some leads," Cole said hopefully, "I got very little from the employees. Neither saw anything."

Jack explained what he had found to Cole who nodded, "We can track the vehicle. One like this probably doesn't get sold very often and there are few companies around here that sell these models. Let me make a call. See if I can narrow down the search to the company that sold this particular care. From there we can track how many were sold and who they were sold to."


End file.
